bonds
by Moon Waltz
Summary: pejamkan matamu. Buatlah harapan sebelum meniup lilinnya sampai padam. [levi-all; ensemble] . untuk Levi Song Fest 2016. selamat ulang tahun, Levi.


a/n: untuk Levi Song Festival 2016 Day 7 (telat beberapa menit ;_; )

 _to the man i've adored: happy birthday to you._

 _warning: canon divergence, no major plot, ensemble.  
_ interpretasi _designer skyline_ milik owl city adalah tentang sesuatu yang dirancang, diperhitungkan, dan diciptakan dengan penuh kehati-hatian; dalam cerita ini, sesuatu itu adalah ikatan Levi dengan orang-orang.

.

Shingeki no Kyoujin © Isayama Hajime  
Designer Skyline © Owl City

 _ **bonds**_

.

[i]

Lilin sisa kemarin, tinggal setengah, sisa-sisanya berceceran di pinggir dan sumbunya yang gosong terlampau kering, dinyalakan kembali, diletakkan di tengah meja yang sudah digeser sedikit ke tengah ruangan menghadap jendela. Ibunya duduk di balik meja, di seberangnya, tangannya dikatupkan, mata dipejamkan. Tidak setiap hari lilin dinyalakan di waktu siang. Tidak setiap hari pula ia mendengar suara-suara musik-musik mengalun dari luar.

 _Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa_ , ibunya berkata sebelum menggeser meja dan meraih lilinnya, bibir terlengkung membentuk senyum, sedang Levi tidak berkata apa-apa, belum mengerti apa-apa.

 _Pejamkan matamu. Buatlah harapan sebelum meniup lilinnya sampai padam._

Matanya ditutup, jemarinya berkelindan ketika membisiki harapan. Levi meniup lilinnya kemudian menemukan jemarinya digenggam erat di tengah kegelapan.

Di luar, di kota atas sana, salju mungkin turun lebat, tetapi Levi tahu hatinya hangat.

* * *

[ii]

Levi masih sempat mengelap kursi berdebu sebelum duduk di atasnya. Pisaunya diletakkan sejak lama di atas meja, di kulitnya yang pucat, bercak-bercak darah sedikit membekas tetapi birunya lebamlah yang paling banyak menghias; ia tidak meringis, hanya sekali saja ketika melihat kursi berdebu tadi.

"Kau harus lebih menggunakan kakimu, _kakimu_ , jangan terlalu mengandalkan tangan," si tua Kenny, ia menyebutnya begitu dalam hati (kadang tak sengaja mengatakannya diiringi umpatan tak sopan), masuk ke dalam gubuk mereka belakangan, "lagipula gerakanmu masih kaku."

Sapu tangannya ditarik dari saku, mau digunakan untuk mengelap darah di lengan sebelum mengering dan jadi terlalu sulit untuk dibersihkan. Perkataan Kenny tak ia gubris, tapi ia akan mengingatnya di latih tanding mereka selanjutnya.

Kenny menyalakan rokoknya, "cih, dingin sekali," matanya menjelajah pemandangan di luar jendela. Pemandangan yang tersaji masih sama seperti kemarin dan hari-hari biasanya, kecuali di beberapa rumah yang cukup mampu dan peduli untuk memasang hiasan-hiasan perayaan.

Levi tidak menanggapi, maka Kenny mengusap embun pada kaca jendela dengan sikunya sambil bergumam di antara asap rokok yang bundar dan spiral yang ia hembuskan di antara napasnya. "oh, sekarang hari _itu_ , ya."

Tiba-tiba matanya melebar seperti diingatkan akan sesuatu oleh salju yang turun. Ia melirik Levi sekilas, lalu mengatakan dengan rokok yang dibiarkan tergigit "hey, hari ini bukannya kau—" lalu berhenti tanpa interupsi.

"Apa?" Levi bertanya, terlihat lebih peduli pada sapu tangannya yang mesti dicuci habis-habisan daripada pada perkataan Kenny sebelumnya.

"Tidak, lupakan." Ia bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan mendekati Levi. Rokoknya dibuang sembarangan, Levi berjengit tapi lebih memilih untuk diam. Kemudian, tanpa disangka-sangka, ia merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengeluarkan segulung uang lantas menjatuhkannya ke atas meja di sisi Levi.

"Belilah sesuatu dengan uang itu," tanpa menatap Levi apalagi menunggu jawaban, ia berbalik dan pergi.

* * *

[iii]

"Tunggu sebentar, tunggu sebentar. Farlan! Awasi _Aniki_ jangan sampai mengintip ke sini."

Selagi Isabel merapikan sedikit krim yang tercecer di tepi kue dan menyalakan api di atas lilin yang berbentuk dua angka, Farlan berjaga di depan pintu dapur menghalangi-halangi Levi yang wajahnya jengkel, ia yakin sekali adik angkatnya itu sedang dalam proses menghancurkan dapurnya yang berharga.

"Jangan berkhianat, Farlan." Mata Levi memicing tidak senang.

"Kau bicara apa –ah, sudah selesai, sudah selesai, cepat bawakan kemari, Isabel. Aku tidak sanggup lebih lama lagi menghadapi tatapan membunuh Levi."

"Cerewet," protes setengah berteriak dilayangkan dari balik dapur, tak lama pelakunya muncul sambil membawa kue besar penuh krim di kedua tangan. Jalannya tidak sabaran, sampai-sampai api di lilin bergoyang terancam padam.

Levi sedikit menduganya, tetapi ia tidak berharap mereka berdua benar-benar melakukan. Napasnya dihela satu kali ketika keduanya mulai menyanyikan lagu yang sepertinya sudah mereka pelajari dan latih jauh-jauh hari.

Ia meniup lilinnya ketika disodorkan, mata ditutup sebentar sebelum dalam hati mengucapkan harapan.

"Ayo coba kuenya, _Aniki_! Aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu, hehe," senyum Isabel lebar, Farlan terkekeh di sisinya sambil memberi gestur _cobalah_ dengan tangan.

Ia memotong kuenya hati-hati supaya krimnya tidak jatuh dan mengotori lantai. Potongan paling kecil ia pilih untuk dimakan. Ia mengunyah potongan pertama itu tanpa berkomentar, namun ketika kue sudah ditelan dengan benar, Levi menepuk pundak Farlan dan berkata cukup lantang, "lain kali kau saja yang buatkan."

* * *

[iv]

Setelah menghabiskan waktunya di luar, sebagian untuk berbelanja kebutuhan rumah (markas) yang sudah menipis, sebagian lagi untuk menyeret langkah di antara salju tebal sambil mengumpat, Levi memutuskan tempat yang paling ia tuju untuk menghapus kesal dan lelah adalah kamar pribadinya di lantai dua.

Boots sudah terbebas dari salju dan lumpur, sekarang bertengger di rak khusus, ia kemudian membuka pintu dan segera menggantung jaket bepergiannya di samping pintu lantas merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya yang tak terlalu empuk tapi bisa dijamin kebersihannya. Matanya melirik nakas, menemukan dua kotak berpita ditaruh di sana. Ia sudah lama tidak mengunci pintunya, mungkin _duo merepotkan_ itu mendatangi kamarnya tadi dan karena tidak menemukan keberadaannya, mereka seenaknya melanggar privasi dengan menaruh dua kotak itu. Levi berpikir sebentar, berubah pikiran. Paling Erwin menitipkan salah satu kotak pada Hanji, dan wanita berkacamata kuda itulah yang _menyelinap_ ke dalam kamarnya.

Dari tempatnya berbaring, Levi menjangkau kotak terdekat, yang bungkusnya lebih simpel, kemudian membukanya cepat.

 _Untuk mengganti milikmu yang rusak setelah ekspedisi kemarin dulu._

 _Salam,  
E. S._

Ia mengibaskan satu kali fabrik putih dan licin yang terlipat dengan rapi di dalam. Cravat yang baru. Pas sekali dengan apa yang ia butuhkan dan modelnya juga tidak berlebihan.

"Tidak buruk."

Levi menjulurkan lengannya lebih kuat, berusaha menjangkau kotak kedua yang bungkusnya terlalu ceria dan berpita merah. Ia membukanya dengan cepat, menyeleksi isinya. Sebuah buku dan secarik kertas yang terlipat dua. Ia membaca kertasnya dulu.

 _Hallo, Levi!  
Semoga harimu indah. Aku menulis surat ini ketika sedang-_ skip  
 _Oh, ya, aku sampai lupa. Selamat hari jadi, ya. Kuharap-_ skip  
 _Aku memberimu jurnal istimewaku, karena selain perkembangan reaksi dan perilaku terhadap eksperimen yang kulakukan, jurnal itu juga memuat prediksi-prediksiku menyangkut perasaan dan ikatan Bean dan Sawney padaku secara emosional. Jaga buku itu-_ skip

Levi memasukkan kembali buku dan surat itu ke dalam kotak kemudian melemparnya dengan mulus ke tempat sampah di dekatnya.

* * *

[v]

"—jadi sampai situ kesimpulan yang dapat kami tarik menyangkut hal ini," Eld berdehem sekali lalu melanjutkan, "oh ya, maaf jika lancang. Apakah sehabis ini _heichou_ punya waktu luang?"

Levi sudah bisa menebak kira-kira akan bermuara kemana pertanyaan dari wakilnya tersebut. Yang tidak ia duga adalah, oh, sebenarnya ia tidak menduga semuanya.

Di atas meja mahoni, tersaji berbagai macam makanan dari ayam panggang hingga pai apel. Tak lupa kue ulang tahun diletakkan tepat di tengah. Mereka sudah menyanyikan lagu wajibnya, Oluo berhasil tidak menggigit lidahnya sampai lagu selesai. Mereka duduk berseberangan, kecuali Levi. Petra menggeser piring dengan hati-hati, Gunther mencabut lilin yang sudah padam dari kue, kemudian Eld menyodorkan pisau kue pada Levi. Oluo bergaya seolah akan diberikan potongan pertama darinya.

Sehabis Levi membagi kuenya menjadi lima potong sama rata, tiba-tiba Petra menggeser kuenya menjauh dan berkata, "baiklah, kuenya sudah dipotong, sekarang disimpan dulu, kita mulai dengan makan malam supaya nafsu makan tidak hilang. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, _Heichou_?"

Protes dari kawan-kawan Petra yang lain lenyap begitu Levi menganggukkan kepala mantap.

* * *

[vi]

Sehabis membasuh mukanya dengan air hangat, Levi berjalan menuju ruangan yang dijadikan dapur sementara hanya untuk menemukan Sasha sedang mengunyah roti dengan lahapnya.

" _Ha, heihou, hehamhatt haghi. Hohya, hehamhat huhanghahun_ —"

Gadis itu menyodorkan seperempat rotinya.

 _Hah?_

.

Levi sedang mengecek seluruh 3DMG sebelum mengembalikannya lagi pada pemiliknya, ketika, suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati Jean dan Connie muncul dari sana. Awalnya Levi tidak begitu peduli, tetapi keduanya malah berisik, saling mendorong untuk masuk, sehingga mau tak mau Levi jadi memfokuskan perhatiannya pada mereka lagi.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"Aa, anu, eh, _Connie kau duluan, aku takut salah."_

" _Lho, tapi kau barusan jawab. Katakan saja, Jean._ "

Levi berkacak pinggang, mereka pucat pasi.

"Hm, eh, _Heichou_ , itu, kami hanya ingin bilang— _ucapkan bersamaan Connie, 'tu,'wa, 'ga-_ "

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Heichou_."

.

Di persimpangan lorong, Levi nyaris bertubrukan dengan Armin yang setengah berlari membawa buku dan dokumen tebal. Armin membungkuk dalam-dalam sembari meminta maaf berkali-kali. Levi tak terlalu ambil pusing dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi ketika Armin berlari kecil lagi. Tetapi, belum sampai di belokan, Armin berhenti mendadak, berbalik dan berteriak, "ah, ya, _Heichou_ , saya lupa. Selamat ulang tahun!"

.

Levi duduk di ruang berkumpul yang sepi sembari membaca laporan hari ini. Pikirannya kadang teralihkan jika mengingat kejadian-kejadian bodoh tadi. Ia pikir semuanya sudah berakhir. Tetapi ia salah ketika seseorang meletakkan secangkir teh hitam yang masih mengepul panas, tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, melirik sekilas saja bahkan, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

 _Mikasa itu mulutnya tersumpal atau apa, sebenarnya_.

Tak lama sesudah Mikasa pergi (dan ia menyeruput teh hitam yang disodorkan), sekarang gantian Eren yang datang dari pintu di seberang ruangan. Jarak mereka masih cukup jauh, tapi Levi bisa menduga ia memang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Selamat siang, Levi _-heichou_."

Levi cuma menggerakkan sudut bibir. Ia masih berdiri di hadapan Levi, sesekali mulutnya terbuka, lalu terkatup lagi karena khawatir Kaptennya sibuk dan _mood_ -nya sedang buruk. Akhirnya ia berhenti berusaha dan berbalik pergi dari hadapannya.

Levi mendecih sebal, lalu berkata lantang sebelum sosok Eren menghilang di pintu, "kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Eren menoleh dan mengusap tengkuknya, senyum malu-malunya terlihat jelas, ia mengangguk, "selamat ulang tahun, Levi- _heichou_."

.

 _Selamat ulang tahun, prajurit terkuat umat manusia._ ***

.

 **-** _ **fin**_ **-**

.


End file.
